My Fairytale
by moonliteclipse
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks to live with her dad when she meets a very perky girl and a bronzed haired boy that she seems memorized by. Will Bella start believing in fairytales or will all of her hopes and dreams slip through her fingers? based on songs
1. Memories

Hi! I hope you will like my story. I know that the first chapter is not that good I just needed to put this in there to start the next chapter which is going to be be awsome. I didn't put a song in this one though, but I will with the rest I promise! - Girl Scouts Honor( really I was in there when I was younger) - I got the idea for this story from the song in the next chapter which I heard and thought it would be perfect for Twilight. I would like to give thanks to Tanya me freind for help, and CONGRATULATIONS on the nomination for your Christmas story!!!! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **PLEASE REVEIW!!! **It makes me feel happy!!!!**

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

I looked out of my dad's grimy old car window, and all I could see was green not brown like in Phoenix. Green trees, green grass, green moss everything was green. I hope that Renee is having the time of her life, because I don't think I can stay here and not get paranoid thinking that I'm going to get attacked by a tree monster that live in the forests!

I had gotten off of my plane an hour ago which let me tell you was not easy with all the people pushing I mean its not kindergarten people!, and I still wasn't feeling any better with my decision to move to Forks, Washington to come live with my dad, Charlie. When I first saw Charlie in the airport all I could think is "Poor Charlie".

Every since my mom left him he's been so alone I kinda feel sorry for him. By now Charlie pulled into the drive way. I remember the house from every door to every panel from when I lived here when I was a kid. I remember when I was a little girl I would dress up in a princess dress and would look out my window waiting for my prince to come rescue me, but fairy-tales don't come true. I found that out the hard way. This was reality and it was far away from 'happily ever after.'

We walked to the door, and he whispered, "Welcome home Isabella".

I walked into the door and looked at the front room were there was a couch, chair, and TV. It looked more like someone had just moved in. It felt so…empty. We walked next to the kitchen before going up the old wooden stairs, and it looked just like before with the same old stove that Mom and I would make cookies in.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor were my new room was. Charlie opened the door and said, "I hope you like it. I got you a desk with a computer so you can talk to your mom, and do your homework. I got you some purple sheets for you. You like purple right?"

I looked around the room, and it was pretty much the same room, but with a little bit more things in it. I liked that Charlie didn't change to much, because it reminds me of when I was young when Renee would seat in grandma's rocking chair and read to me every night. "Yea purple is cool." Charlie hugged me and turned to the hall, and said, "Well I should let you get some sleep. There's a bathroom down the hall if you would like to take a shower." I nodded and he was gone.

I put my bags on my bed, and started putting my clothes into the draws in the old wood dresser. I unpacked my books and put them on my dresser for later when I got bored. I got my sweats, and slide into the new crisp covers.

I didn't get much sleep that night, because the rain kept hitting my window. It sounded like pebbles not water.

I jumped in the shower quickly to get rid of the nasty feeling I had from the plain ride. I put on a pair of jeans, and a blue sweater Charlie got me for my birthday the funny thing is it looks good on me. Who knew Charlie would actually have taste?

I walked down stairs and saw that Charlie was sittings at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee from a mug I gave him like four years ago for Father's Day.

I tip toed behind him and tried to be as silent as I possibly could, and than surprised him by saying, "Morning Dad!" in his ear.

He jumped in his chair as I said this, and spilled all of his coffee on the table. "God! Bella don't do that you scared the crap out of me!"

I was laughing so hard I had to hold my sides from the hurt. "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't resist," I gasped between fits of laughter.

I got paper towels, and wiped up all the spilled coffee from the table. I put the towels in the garbage, and grabbed a mug from the cabinet above. "So what are you doing today?" I asked as I grabbed the pot of coffee, and poured myself some.

"Well see Sally just called me saying there has been a robbery in a house, so I was going to leave when you sneaked up behind me and scared me to death." I looked in the refrigerator and saw that the only thing that the only thing that looked eatable was the fish on a plate, bread, and there was a covered bowl of something.

"That's fine Dad you can go to work I have to get you some food, and some stuff for me." I picked up the bowl, and opened the lid.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!! That is so disgusting don't you throw anything away!" I squealed. Inside the bowl was a purple substance and a white mold growing on it. I put the lid on, and threw the bowl right in the garbage.

Charlie looked down, and said in a very quiet voice, "I'm sorry I was going to get more food for when you came, but I forgot after I came home from work." I walked over to the table, and sat next to Charlie. "It's okay I'll go get us some food, and make you something good for you to eat tonight." I used to help Renee when she was cooking so I learned how to cook almost every thing she could, and Charlie looked like he really needed a good home cooked meal that wasn't fish.

Charlie looked up from his newspaper with a sparkle in his eye. "I almost forgot how good you and your mother cooked. I remember when you guys would make thousands of cookies when winter came. I would gain 4 pounds every year, but it was well worth it." I smiled knowing that I could give him the Christmas he deserves this year.

Charlie turned to me and asked, "So where are you going today?"

I look down at the newspaper on the top in big print was "Red Apple is having a Big Sale! all most everything is 15% off!!!". "I'm going to Red Apple. Did you know that they are having a big sale today everything is like 15% off?!"

"Um... no I did not know that." Charlie looked at his watch, and looked shocked. "Just go! I'm fine. I'm not two any more, Dad I can take care of myself." He always tried protecting me from everything. I remember when I was 13 I brought home Cujo and he wouldn't let me watch it, because he said I was to young to watch it because it would give me nightmares.

Charlie looked at his watch again, and then at me and decided he was going to leave now before he was even later for work. He got up and kissed me on my head, and said, "See you later kid. Call me at the office if you need me the number is on the counter by the phone." He shrugged his jacket on, and pulled his belt on. "Bye!" I said while waving to him when he was driving away.

I went back to the table, and looked at the ad more closely. It said that it was in Port Angeles, and I will just have to look around for a grocery store near by. I got my car keys for the truck, and pulled my jacket on because it was just so cold out here from Arizona. I locked the door behind me, and set of on my journey.


	2. Rain ruins everything!

The song or this chapter is Don't Get Me Wrong by The Pretenders. I love this song so much super cute! I have a pictures of the seaters on my profile. I have to say thanks to my freind Tanya who helps me with my grammer, and she is the only one who would say nice job when I use a vocab word in my story! :) (I'm Smart) Hope you love it! Oh and also I do not own Twilight.

* * *

They just pass on the street  
Suddenly thunder showers everywhere  
Who can explain the thunder and rain  
But there's something in the air

-The Pretenders (Don't Get Me Wrong)

I think I passed New England a couple streets back? I didn't know for sure where I was or where I should be going.

This place was so confusing with all these narrow streets that lead to small alleys that you couldn't get out of!

You would think that you can see a big building like the Apple! I decided to do a U-turn, and go back to New England. By the time I found the place and a parking spot it was packed!

I walked inside and saw how huge it was! This place had a place to drop your kids off at while you shopped, a restaurant, and they even had a grocery department on the first floor. Awesome!

I grabbed a cart, and headed to my first destination: clothes.

I wasn't a usual fan of shopping. I could bear it by myself but I still prefer to avoid it. But having lived in Arizona where the weather seemed to average to 90 degrees each day, I didn't exactly have the attire to suit my life in the new and rainy Forks.

I started to slowly drag myself down the aisles. Lazily searching through the racks and stopping when I found something I looked okay. I looked up from the black sweater I was looking at when I heard a bit of commotion, and I saw a bronzed haired guy in the aisle down from me with this little tiny pixy girl with short spiky hair.

He was making fun of her in a playful way, and she was making this pouting face like little children do when they didn't get what they wanted. I thought it was hilarious.

And at the moment he laughed, and I was dazzled by how musical it sounded. It sounded like it was composed from the gods themselves.

I must have been staring for quite awhile, because the little pixy girl looked at me.

I looked down quickly trying to hide that I was staring at her HOT! boyfriend.

_God Bella nice going! OMG! She is coming over to tell you off_.

I knew if I was his girlfriend, and I saw someone looking at him I would. It was the natural way of the female.

She was now right in front of me now, and she knew that I was looking because I was a blushing red enough to make a tomato look pink. I hated when I did that!

"You should get this sweater it would look so cute on you!" she giggled. Apparently she was holding a sweater in her little tiny hand. It was a purple and gray striped sweater with sleeves that would end up right above my elbow. It was kind of cute.

"Umm...okay. Thanks I guess I'll get it." I mumbled. How was I suppose to respond to her?

The girl looked so proud of herself like she just received an 'A' on a test.

Just than I heard the musical laughter coming behind her, and saw the Greek God himself walk up with such a graceful walk, he looked like he should walking down a runway with. Everything about him just shouted "Out of your league!" It couldn't be more obvious if he had a neon sign above him with capitalized letters.

"I'm sorry I'm Edward, and the person next to me that is so addicted to shopping and fashion that she goes up to random people to tell them what or what not to wear is, Alice," he said in a silky controlled voice. I was sure he could talk me into or out of anything.

Alice turned, and with another pout.

"You know what, mister?! I only told that girl that she shouldn't buy those red 4 inch heeled shoes, because they made her ankles look like kankles! It's not my fault if she took it the wrong way, and I did save her from the embarrassment! She should have praised me with thanks not curses!" she snapped.

And even though this seemed to go on right in front of me, I couldn't actually followe it. My mind was off wondering if I could slip him my number without Alice knowing.

I was such a freak. Who plans on getting a guy with their girlfriend in view?

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when he smiled at me. It was a beautiful smile. It was like watching all the wonderful life of fireworks against a pitch black sky.

I realized it was my turn to say something. I quickly back tracked into where we had left off.

"Umm....It's alright I need a sweater anyway, and this looks really cute. Oh sorry! I'm Bella it's nice to meet you too, but I really have to get home soon and I still haven't gotten groceries yet."

At that, I threw the sweater in the cart, and turned to the elevator so I could get down stairs. When I walked into the elevator I saw a glance of, Edward (a.k.a. the man of my dreams).

By the time that I got everything all the groceries, other stuff, and paid for all of them, the sky was dark which doesn't mean much, because it is always raining or on a cold day snowing.

I walked out with a cart filled all the way to the top, and I was still holding some items in my arms.

Suddenly and unexpectedly a loud boom of thunder shook the sky. I jumped in fright and the items in my arms fell to the ground in a loud clatter.

Thank goodness that I knew I couldn't trust my clumsy self, so none of them were breakable. Mostly plastic items.

I sighed and bent to pick them up but when I did a double check the items were gone and in the arms of Edward. Where'd he come from?

"Here. Are you okay? I was just putting my cart away when I saw you jump about 3 feet in the air," he said with a deep chuckle. I wanted to be angry with him for laughing at me, but I couldn't. His deep and low chuckle made me shiver and I just had to laugh along.

"Yea I'm alright it was just the thunder that scared me to death," I joked.

As the words left my mouth I could feel a small droplet of water fall on my nose.

We both looked up, and it started pouring out of no where. It felt like ice cold buckets were being thrown on us. I hate rain! It always ruins everything for me!

" Sorry, I have to go. Drive safely," He said with a sheepish smile and started to run to his car trying to escape the rain.

I was left just standing there in the rain thinking why it always has to happen to me. I realized a minute later that I must of looked stupid just standing there in the rain with my stuff getting wet looking into space.

So I made my way to my car with a heavy sigh and started my way home. I got home around 4: 30.

So I hung all my new clothes up, and put my new shampoo, razor, soap, wash cloths, tampons, and pads in the bathroom. I went into the kitchen, and decided that I would make lasagna, Charlie's favorite.

I put the noodles in the boiling water to cook while I put the meat in a pan to cook it with some of my special sauce with spices that not even my mom knows though she never was the best person to trust in the kitchen.

After I finished cooking the meat and noodles. I found the pan, that my mom would make lasagna with way back when, in the cabinet.

I remember when she would let me put the noodles down in the pan, and she would put the sauce and meat down. We put the cheese down together. I love cheese so I used to take some for my self while we put it down. I would get it every where though.

I would have to sweep the floor after which wasn't so bad for cheese. (Cheese is the BEST!) I put the lasagna in the oven to cook. I went up to my room to email my mom, because I know she probably sent me like 5 emails already. Probably worried some kind of monster snatched me away and dragged me into the forest.

My computer was slower than, Grandma Mary trying to make dinner! After I got the old granny computer to get on the internet 15 minutes had already passed. When I opened my email, my guess was proven right.

By the last message I read she was ready to come all the way down here to make sure that I didn't run away with some mystery man.

Even though I would gladly run away with the bronze haired beauty, I assured her I was at home minus the mystery dude.

I messaged her saying "Don't worry, be happy". Well at least that is what Bob Marley says.

After that I went to go check the lasagna so it wouldn't burn, and right when I turned around from the oven. There was Charlie right in my face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed while I jumped back onto the counters. Charlie was laughing so hard that he was holding the chair for support.

"God! Charlie what are you trying to do? Scare me to death?!" I shrieked finding nothing amusing about the situation. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

Charlie could barely keep his laughing controlled.

"I'm...sorry... Bella... it....was just...a perfect...opportunity".

He took deep breaths trying to control his breathing. When the laughing has ceased he took a seat on the chair he was grasping for support.

He looked at me, and then at the oven.

"So what are we having to night?" he asked with a big grin on his face. I knew he could smell the lasagna cooking. The scent of oregano and tomato sauce consumed the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't feel like cooking that much so I just cut off all the mold from the cheese that was in the refrigerator, and put it on top of some fish that I got from the freezer," his smile quickly turned down into a noticeably frown. I had to bite my lip to keep the giggle in. His brows were furrowed and I'm sure he was trying to figure out how he could have misinterpret the heavy smell into something it was not.

"Oh. Well that sounds nice." He mumbled in a down voice. He sounded so sad like he was five and just found out that Santa wasn't real.

So I went into the oven with my new pink polka dot mittens and I got out the lasagna. He looked at the pan and the glow in face seemed to spread everywhere when he realized my fib.

"This is why I love you the most out of all my kids!"

He had a knife in one hand and a fork in the other.

"I'm your only daughter Dad!" I said with the lasagna still in my hands away from the kid I call my father.

"See I told you I love you the most, but let's take this family moment to the table so I can praise you for your good cooking skills."

I laughed and sat down before he got up, and started eating it out of the pan. By the time I finished Charlie was on his 3rd slice.

"Man that was great! It really hit the spot!" By now he was licking his fingers trying to find any remnants of the food he devoured.

He had his pants unbuttoned by the second slice.

"I see that it hit every spot." I said referring to his bulging belly.

He yawned, and said in a sleepy voice, "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"It's okay I'm just going to put this away and wash the dishes, but I'll get to bed okay, Dad."

He got up and kissed me on my head.

"Love you Isabella! Don't stay up to late," he said and he left up the stairs to his bedroom. I loved Charlie with all my heart and I loved how he doesn't get too protective like, Renee.

He actually gave me my space which is necessary to live. After I washed all the dishes, and dried them it was about my bed time.

So I brushed my teeth, and changed into my baggy sweat pants. I got into my bed with my new comfy new purple blankets that I love dearly.

I think I could get used to this place especially if there is more guys that look as good as the Greek god that I saw at the Apple, in my school.

And with that thought I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I Hope you loved it! I know the part about cheese is weird but I love Cheese! (CHEESE IS THE BEST!) :) Please review!!!!! I will write faster if I know someone loves my story!


End file.
